1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a magnetic resonance (MR) imaging system, and more specifically to an MR imaging system which allows interactive selection of imaging planes during imaging.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional magnetic resonance (MR) imaging systems, the three dimensional location of a desired region of the patient to be imaged must be provided to the MR imaging system before obtaining the image. In addition to the location, the three dimensional orientation, and field of view must also be provided. Together these define a set of `imaging parameters`. These imaging parameters typically are calculated manually, or prescribed graphically, such as by drawing a line on a previously acquired image. Even though the computations may not be difficult, it becomes cumbersome to produce several images at different locations, orientations, and fields of view.
It is especially desirable to adjust the imaging plane interactively while searching through the subject for anatomy, such as the coronary arteries. With new open magnet MR Imaging systems, such that as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,927 issued Nov. 22, 1994 "Magnetic Resonance Imaging System With Pointing Device" Roemer et al., assigned to the present Assignee, and hereby incorporated by reference; it is possible to perform medical procedures on a subject and simultaneously acquire a series of continuous MR images. When a medical procedure, such as surgery, is being performed, it is very desirable to minimize the time required to calculate the `imaging parameters` to acquire images.
Also, while interactively adjusting the imaging plane, it is often desirable to be able to rapidly revisit a previously scanned imaging plane which is in a different location from the current imaging plane.
Currently there is a need for an MR imaging system which easily provides MR images with selected locations, orientations, and fields of view through internal structures of a subject.